Nova
Early Years Nova first started playing online games with the original Unreal Tournament in 1999 as a pubber where he continued on to Unreal Tournament 2003 and then Unreal Tournament 2004 where he joined his first clan in 2005, eKc. eKc Nova joined his first clan called eKc in 2005 after a year playing UT2K4 he then proceeded to play many scrims and ladders with eKc and soon found he was one of the clans top level players. eKc were a vary strong team and Nova was part of their core line-up, eKc soon established themselves as UT2K4s best clan after winning many ladder matches and tournaments. Nova soon rose to one of eKcs leaders in late 2006 and was one of their main representatives on the famous UT Australian forum and server provider, OceaniaUT. However in mid 2007 the clan came to an end and so after 2 years Nova left the clan. Dark Exile Nova was one of UTs best players and so was soon picked up by the massive UT organisation Dark Exile or DEx. They were a strong team but not as strong as what eKc was, however he opted to continue with DEx into UT3 at the end of 2007, the latest UT game. Being a very well respected member of the UT community, Nova was offered a place among the UT3 OceaniaUT Admin Crew, a position he gladly accepted. Despite playing in a lot of scrims for DEx in UT2K4, DEx did not play many in UT3 and although he was invited to join former member EvilRagess clan for UT3 called Unreal 3 which played in UT3 scrims, he declined ( although he did play for the clan in FFoW ). However DEx began to die and in June 2008, Nova left the clan to join the U3 UT3 Squad. Unreal 3 Frontlines: Fuel of War While in the EKC clan, Nova became good friends with another member called EvilRage however when EKC died, Nova and EvilRage kept in contact after EKCs death however Evil never joined DEx like Nova did. Evil and his friend Kust0m had went on to make their own community for UT3 called Unreal 3, named after UT3. However EvilRage and Kust0m planned to make U3 a full time clan for the upcoming FPS release Frontlines: Fuel of War. So on 6th March 2008, Unreal 3 started up as an official clan as well as a UT3 community. Evil requested Nova to join for FFoW, a request Nova accepted and so Nova joined U3 for FFoW and became U3s first ever recruit. Nova soon became one of the most respected players in U3 and on the FFoW battlefield, and soon became one of U3s top players. When EvilRage left the clan in May 2008, Kust0m assumed full command over U3 and soon began to make many changes to the clan structure as well as making Nova his 2IC, the clan Co-Leader. Nova would not be the only Co-Leader for long soon to be joined by Timmsy and Le Gambit and when Kust0m left the clan in August it was Timmsy not Nova that would take over the leadership of U3. Nova continued to play FFoW as one of U3s top players alongside the likes of Phogue, GIGROLL, REXinator and Timmsy, Nova helped U3 become the most infamous and the best clan worldwide in FFoW, with a majority of FFoW members in the top 20 in the leaderboards and with Nova being in the top 10. However Nova began to tire of FFoW and moved over to CoD5 where he would become the team Captain however occasionally played with U3 in FFoW up until about March 2009 before he fully quit the game. Unreal Tournament 3 Originally U3 was just a UT3 community and not a full time clan before FFoW but when U3 merged with RoadRapage, U3 now entered a UT3 Squad as well and became a full clan and no longer a community but Nova did not join U3 in UT3 as he still was playing for DEx in UT3 and UTK4. However DEx was not to last and the clan died in July 2008 and from then on Nova became a full time U3 member, joining both the FFoW and UT3 squads. Nova quickly became U3s best UT3 player when he joined the the team in 2009 where he played in a couple of matches for U3 in the Unreal Premier League however the team was a ailing and slowly started to become inactive and so Nova quit the team in November as well as UT3 however he would occasionally play UT3 and UTK4 a long time after U3 UT3 had died but would eventually stop completely in mid 2009. Call of Duty: World at War Like so many others in U3, Nova was one of many to jump on the U3 bandwagon for Call of Duty: World at War, the game turned out to be a big success and soon enough U3 began scrimming in the game and with immediate success. Nova was declared Captain of the CoD:WaW scrim team, Nova was the most knowledgable scrimmer in U3 with experience in the business since 2005. Phogue was the team tactician and REXinator was vice captain. Despite being a very new team in the scrim world with most members not having much experience but the team had much success with Nova leading the team to many victories, Nova was a very strong team captain but was known to be hard on his team when it mattered but was also the first to congradulate them after a well played match. With U3 winning scrim after scrim after scrim, the clan wanted to take its talents up another level and began competing in ladders and competitons. U3 decided to enter the GamingSA CTF Single Elimination Tournament, since the interest was so high in U3